


The Fridge

by WhiteOrchids_N



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOrchids_N/pseuds/WhiteOrchids_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soooo I'm back! Rivers_in_the_field and I did write this things together and somehow it ended up in this smutty thing hah! But I guess that smutty stories can be great as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fridge

The morning sun was slipping through the curtains and blinded me the second I opened my eyes. It took me a while before my sleepy head was no longer sleepy enough to feel the large, strong body pressed against mine. To feel one of his strong hands hold me tight around my waist and his breath coming on waves on my neck. Somewhere in my sleep I had tangled my - very small hand compared to his - with the one placed around my waist.

If you told me months ago that I'd be waking up, wrapped in the arms of not only a hot man, but the handsome cowboy from work, I would've told you you're crazy. But who knew I'd end up here anyway?

For a moment I was busy with giving all my thoughts a place inside my head when I felt a soft pair of lips pressing against my neck. The exact same place where I felt the warmth of his breath come and go earlier on.

Feeling his lips there, made me turn around in his arms. I'm welcomed by a small, content smile as I felt his fingers stroke over my naked skin of my back now.

"Goodmorning sunshine", before I realise what I'm doing really, I press my lips on his as my hand cups his cheek. No longer being able to miss his lips.

"Hi", my voice was a bit shy as I immediately settled down on his chest, pulling my head into his chest.

"How do you feel?" I know it were only 4 little words, easy ones. But it's a risky question to ask, with an answer that might change everything. I could lie and tell him that I felt completely at ease in that specific moment, that waking up with another man then the one I slept with for 20 years wasn't a big deal to me. But in all honesty, I am a bit frightened, to put my heart in someone elses hands again. Knowing that the last hands I handed it to, scattered it into a million pieces. But lying to the man who is staring down at me as if I'm his everything, isn't gonna happen, even if I wanted to. Because 1. he would be able to tell 'cause he knows me too well and 2. I promised him to be honest, no matter what. He doesn't deserves to be lied to. Not on my watch.

But how do you tell the man you're falling in love with, the morning after you slept with him that this all is a bit frightening? How can you look the cheerful man in the eye and break his mood again with all the damned insecurities?

As I didn't know what to answer him, he tilted my face up to his.

"If you think we rushed into something we weren't ready for yet, then that's ok too. Then we'll go back to where we left off before last night happened"

God, rushing in to something? We were dancing around this for over a month already. We've been flirting since forever, shared our first kiss months ago. I'm afraid that no matter how long we would've waited, we'd still end up with a frightened me in the bed.

"I don't want to pretend like last night didn't happen... I just -- I feel a bit odd" In that moment I could kill myself for using the word 'odd', where in hell did that came for and what message gives that to Blake?

"Odd as in uncomfortable or odd as in afraid?"

I didn't want to speak the words of my fears out loud so I started to dancce around it a bit.

"God no, Blake, I feel so safe in your arms. I'm not feeling uncomfortable at all, I could lay here all day. Just you and me. But.." I swallowed a few times before gathering the courage to speak up about what's really on my mind.

"I'm scared. Scared of trusting you with my whole heart. Scared that one way or another, intended or not, it will get broken again." His expression kept soft as I traced with my fingers over his cheek.

"I'm scared, too, Gwen. But I'm fine taking that risk if that means that I'll be able to wake up to the most beautiful woman in the world."

He's grinning when I blush at his complement. "Ok, I'm willing to take that risk, too."

"Plus, last night..." A naughty sparkle had appeared in his eyes as he thought back on last night's activities. Immediately I start giggling as well, while placing a kiss on his collarbone.

"Yeah," I say in agreement to how awesome that was, thinking back on last night left me blushing once again.

_**The moment the door closed and he lead me to his kitchen, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. We just had dinner with Todd and Jen and I might have been a little bit tipsy from the wine we drank._

_So I followed Blake into the kitchen, while my arms kept crossed around Blake's waist and placing haisty kisses on his arms and neck. Blake couldn't stop chuckling with every kiss I placed on his arm, as he opened the fridge to get us both a glass of water. As he handed me one, I took a small sip but placed it behind him on the table he was leaning against. Letting my small body brush against his playfully._

_The second I got both of my hands free, I cup his cheeks and bring him down for a kiss. Within my kiss I heard him place his glass of water down on the table as well and wrapped his arms around me. What started out as a romantic, sweet kiss, soon changed into a passioned and filhty one._

_As soon as my tongue met his, I started shivering all over my body as I threw my arms around his neck and let my hands wander through his curls._

_It didn't take long before Blake's hands were cupping my ass and as he pressed me closer to his body, he tilted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Our make out session ended with me sitting on the kitchen island and Blake marking my neck as I throw my head back. His hands head stayed very polite and hadn't touched any of my skin under my clothes yet, until that moment. As I feel one of his hands move under my skirt, stroking my leg._

_The movement of his hand made me let out a small gasp as he looked up at me, seeing whether he was going too far. He had immediately pulled his hand back. "I let myself go for a moment, sorry", he mumbled against my lips and as soon as his words left his mouth, I already missed his hands stroking my leg. Feeling the electricity built up inside me. So I know it was a bold move, but I took his hand in mine as I placed it on my leg again. With a lot of effort I saw him pulling his lips away from mine to give me a confused look._

_"don't stop," I tried to start our make out session again and let my fingers unbutton the first buttons of his shirt, when he suddenly pulled away again. Leaving me pouting like a four year old child, not getting what I want._

_"Gwen, slow down. You're not thinking straigth" He said while gasping for air, making sure I didn't do things I wasn't ready for. Especially since when we entered this house, my tipsy head had started this heavy make out session. But kissing the air out of him, had definitely brought me back to my senses, I could barely remember the wine I drank. All I remember was being turned on. Quickly I pecked him on the mouth as I spoke up the next second._

_"Honey, I know what I'm doing, this is not the wine talking or acting, it's me. I don't want you to stop tonight."_

_I kissed him once again, soft. Then I looked him in the eye, which were still filled with a hint of hesitation and worries. But me putting my hand on the back of his head once again, moving my fingers through his curls to take away all the worries. Accompanied with the small, teeth-showing smile that I left for Blake on my face. The moment his worries had all been broken away, after gazing at each other for a moment, I started pulling his hair and he was gone in my kisses once again._

_The kisses were no longer soft, as I pressed my lips hard on his, my hand on the back of his head using it's strength as well. The strokes he let on my skin, under my skirt. His other hand making it's way to the small of my back as he kept on kissing my neck, up and down. My legs_ _were already lightly spread, so his legs could stand between them. But as I felt his hands coming closer and closer, I knew he was a bit afraid to take a move further._

_But I needed it so badly that I brought his eyes up to mine again and gave him a small, promising kiss as I started to unbutton his entire shirt and took it off of him. Throwing it somewhere to my cold kitchen floor._

_Then I moved my legs up a little and let him take my skirt and panties off. So quietly let them stroke against my legs until they finally hit the ground. His kisses started from up my ankle and within a minute he had arrived on my upper leg again as he stroke my legs. In the meantime I had placed my hands behind me on the counter, enjoying the sensation that was building up inside me. He never had taken his eyes away from mine since he started the leg kisses and sure as hell didn't as he finally reached my pussy._

_My legs were already spread, but I opened them all the way when he stroke his tongue over my entrance. I let out a gasp when his tongue touched me there for the first time._

_I heard Blake's low chuckle as he clearly enjoyed my small noises I made. "You like that, hah?" He said, in between his small licks. Obviously I had difficulties to answer him, as his tongue kept on surprising me. Teasingly he started to stand up again, never breaking eye contact. He had a huge grin on his face as he leaned in and places his mouth on mine to give ma filhty kiss. Just when I threw one of my arms around Blake's neck, I felt his finger enter me. I let out a loud gasp as I moaned his name in between our kiss. It didn't take him that long to start curling his fingers inside me and he entered a second one. Chronically I started to gasp and moan, mostly his name, as he moved his hand in a same rhytmn. My eyes started to see black just when I felt like I had no air left to breath, using all that was left to scream his name as the pleasure took over and his lips kept on placing soft kisses on my neck._

_As soon as I came down from my orgasm, I started to unbuckle his bent and took them to the ground as soon as possible. "We can stop here, we don-" My lips interupted him, in no way that I was gonna let him stop there. "I want all of you."_

_He took me off of the kitchen counter and without realising I was pushed against a cold metal which could only have been the fridge. As soon as my eyes locked with his and we were both grinning, I felt him pressing against me. The tip of his cock pressed against my entrance as I licked my lips. He pressed his tip in me which already made me gasp for air. Carefully he started to enter me more and more, letting me adjust to his size as I pressed my hand around his neck. The second I regained my sight, I gave him a passioned kiss, indicating he may go on._

_Carefully, he started moving in and out of me, as I shut my eyes from the pleasure. I strengthened my grib around his neck as I wanted him to move to speed up a little. Instead he decided to take things even slowers as he painfully, but so damn good, started to move the slowest possible. I placed my nails, uncontrollably in his shoulders which made him wince a little while he kept on grinning._

_"Blake," I somehow managed to get out, making myself even clearer that I needed him to get rough, to slam into me. But for some reason he didn't hear my words._

_"What do you want, baby girl?" His tongue was traveling from my shoulder to behind my ear, which caused me to let out another moan._

_"Blake, I need you."_

_"How?" He knew how, but just wanted to hear me say it, I knew. Waiting for my answer, he started moving all together. Even the slow movement had been better. Him stopping all together was just torture in all ways possible. "How do you need me, Gwen?" Hearing his southern accent pronounce my name even turned me on even more._

_"Hard Blake, I need you hard and fast!" The grin on his face, was still there as he started moving again. I started to get frustrated. "Fuck me already!"_

_"What do you say, then?"_

_Without hesitating I obeyed him, no longer being able to take it._

_"Please," that was it, my mouth was pressed against mine as he slammed into me. My screaming of his name could've woken the neighbors but I could't care less. One of my arms went around Blake's back as my other one was still resting on his shoulder. As he was pounding into me, I started moving my nails down from the top his back to the bottom, leaving Blake moan into the crock of neck. The pounding got so heavy which my hands travel from his body to the top of the fridge, searching for extra leverage. My gasps become more and more frequent as I started to reach my top, and I felt Blake getting close as well. "Cum for me, Gwen" that's all I really needed to start losing my shit as I felt my body start trembling. I screamed out his name as my orgam hit me, just before I felt Blake's seed spreading inside me.**_

I chuckled shyly as I place a kiss on top of my boyfriend's chest, who was playing with my hair that was laying across my shoulder.

I heard him let out a content sight just when I felt his strong arm around me, wrap me closer to him. Feeling his soft lips pressed against my head.

"Thank God that I found you." Blake's voice whispered, only for me.

"I love you, cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading! For the people who are wondering, I'm still working on the jealous Blake fic. I will update that as soon as I finished it.


End file.
